This invention relates to a method of scheduling a project consisting of a plurality of tasks. The invention is applicable, for example, to building construction projects.
Building projects and other types of projects as well are of a multi-task nature; that is, completion of the project from beginning to end is accomplished by carrying out a plurality of established tasks, the tasks often being of an interrelated nature requiring an established sequence or prioritization.
A number of approaches ranging from semi-formal to formal have been devised and employed in the past to schedule tasks of a multi-task project. Prior art approaches can be relatively inefficient and do not necessarily lend themselves to efficient and proper management of a project, particularly where a large number of sub-projects are involved, as in carrying forward a subdivision construction project. In addition, recording of such schedules utilizing prior approaches can be complicated and complex, yet still not function as an efficient tool providing the information desired to properly plan, evaluate and manage a project. Nor do conventional prior art scheduling approaches provide good bases for analyzing past activities so that performance improvements can be made in the future.
The present invention relates to a scheduling method which provides a highly effective management tool. The method is relatively simple as compared to often complicated prior art scheduling methods and there is no need for employing bar charts or similar graphic displays to provide the desired information. Utilizing the method of the present invention, the critical path of the project is brought into clear focus for effective schedule management purposes.
The present invention encompasses a method of scheduling a project consisting of a plurality of tasks and includes the step of identifying critical tasks of the project.
The method also includes identifying para-critical tasks of the project.
The critical tasks are displayed in a visually perceptible manner with the critical tasks ranked in chronological order.
The identified para-critical tasks are displayed in a visually perceptible manner adjacent to the displayed critical tasks.
Target finish dates are established for the displayed critical tasks and a target finish date is displayed for each of the displayed critical tasks adjacent to the respective displayed critical task.
The performance of the displayed critical tasks is monitored to establish actual completion dates of the displayed critical tasks and the actual completion date of each displayed critical task is displayed adjacent to the associated displayed critical task upon completion thereof.
The target finish dates for all subsequent displayed critical tasks are adjusted to reflect any variance between the target finish date and the actual finish date of a displayed critical task.
The method also includes the step of notifying parties responsible for completion of at least one of the displayed tasks of the target start dates thereof.